


With You, I'm Always Home

by ThatOneGayGuy34



Category: Patton/Logan - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy34/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy34
Summary: Patton and Logan had only been together when a single question tears a rift in their relationship. Logan asked Patton a simple question- Do you love me?- and Patton hesitated. Logan took that as a no, but wouldn't let Patton explain.Now, it's been a few weeks after the break up, and Patton still isn't over Logan. He's locked himself inside his room, unable to eat or sleep, and is constantly sobbing. Logan isn't over Patton; but is trying to keep it together. But seeing Patton struggle through their separation, well, it breaks his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnnnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnnn/gifts), [BackattheBein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/gifts).



Patton sighed, tears springing to life behind his closed lids, as he held a picture of him and Logan...before they had broken up. Patton, in the photo,had his arms wrapped around Logan's torso; his cheek pressed against the other's. Logan's glasses were slightly askew, and the corners of his lips were curled into a smile.  
Granted, it was more of a smirk, but Patton didn't care...  
A sob shuddered through him, the tears spilling from his eyes,like a waterfall. He hoped no one could hear him, he didn't want the others thinking he was pathetic. He hadn't meant to hurt Logan; he just didn't know what to say. Of course he loved Logan, with all of his heart. He let out a shaky sigh, trying to calm himself. He wiped away his tears, and curled into a tight ball on his bed, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan expresses his feelings about his and Patton's relationship.

Logan had a lot of things on his mind, but one question kept popping up more than the rest. It had to do with Patton, his boyfriend for all of two weeks. Sure, before they became official, they would give each other longing looks. Patton would get flustered whenever Logan spoke directly to him, pleased that he was talking to him. Patton and Logan had started dating, in secret, for awhile until Roman and Virgil caught them holding hands and snuggling on the couch; watching a movie. Roman said a couple wasn't a couple until they were public, so Patton and Logan had come out to Thomas and the others that they were,indeed,dating. The question burning on Logan's mind was simple- Do you love me?- and he planned on asking Patton this soon, just to confirm that their relationship was real. When Logan got Patton alone, after they had a nice meal of steak and rice, he took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought. "Patton, we've been together for a short time, and I've enjoyed immensely being with you. However, there is something I need to know.." Logan said, adjusting his glasses. Patton looked at him, his eyes displaying his nervousness. Was Logan going to break up with him? Patton wondered, but then dismissed the thought. "What is it,Logan? What would you like to know?" Patton urged. "Do you love me?" Logan asked, staring intently into Patton's eyes, searching for the answer in them. Silence. It took Patton a few minutes to register what Logan had said, but, in those moments, Logan had decided that the answer -obviously- was no. No, Patton didn't love him.. "I....Of course I love you! W-What makes you think I don't?" Patton replied, hesitantly. Logan sighed. "Patton, you hesitated. That tells me that, no, you don't love me." Logan said. "But- I do!" Patton protested, his face flushing. Logan shook his head. "Patton, you may be in love with me, but it's not the same as loving me. Look, I love you very much, I really do. I think we need to spend some time apart, so that you can think this through. " Logan said shakily. "Logan, please.... I do love you- I'd never do anything to hurt you...you know that,right?" Patton said, looking at Logan; desperation clearly written on his face. "I know, but I think we need some time apart. To think over our relationship and what it means to you." " Logan, please. I ... You..." Patton swallowed, " I need you." "Need me? For what? To feel better about yourself?" Patton didn't respond - Logan wasn't wrong, he did give Patton security. He made Patton feel safe, like he could do anything. He made Patton happy; made him feel good about himself. Patton sighed. " You're right,of course. You do make me feel better about myself.I feel happier when I'm with you-" Patton started, but stopped when Logan lifted his hand. "Patton, you need to learn to feel more secure about yourself without my help. You're a great guy, you're funny, and you give surprisingly good advice. But we need to take some time to think about what's right for us- and when we've thought about it enough, then we'll go from there." Logan said, sighing. Patton nodded, his expression full of hurt. "This is probably for the best, but I wish it wasn't like this. I don't want to be away from you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Patton said, sighing heavily. "But I understand. If you think we need more time apart, then, very well. But you're making a big mistake- I know how I feel about you. Do you?" Patton added, before leaving Logan to chew on that. Logan making a big mistake? Not likely. He knew that Patton was just trying to make him feel bad about the separation, that this would fill him with regret. But this was for the best, wasn't it?


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil decide to help get Patton and Logan back together.

No one had seen nor heard from Patton since Logan decided that they needed some time off. Patton locked himself in his room; refusing to appear in Thomas's blogs for fear of seeing Logan again. The only time he did come out of his room was to use the restroom- and even that was only for a brief amount if time. Patton didn't eat or drink, his heart was so full of sorrow. This wasn't healthy, and it was completely unlike Patton to act this way; Roman was starting to worry. Virgil had told him not to meddle in Logan's and Patton's affairs, but this was getting ridiculous.   
"We have to do something about this, Virgil. Patton has never been like this before. It's not healthy." Roman said, running a hand through his hair. Virgil sighed.  
"No, Princey. This isn't our problem. Logan has to be the one to fix this." He said. And though it sounded like he didn't care, he did. He, too, was worried about the normally cheerful, dad-joke telling ball of energy.   
"But, Anxi, we have to do something! He's our friend, and I can't just sit idly by while he's suffering!" Roman exclaimed fretfully.   
Virgil sighed. He was right,of course. Patton was their friend. And he was in need of their support. "Okay, Ro. You talk to Patton; I'll talk to Logan."  
"You're the best," Roman said, pecking Virgil's lips before heading off to Patton's room.  
"Patton? It's me,Roman."  
"R...Roman? What do you want?"   
His voice sounded hoarse, raw from crying and lack of drinking.  
"Patton...may I come in?" Roman asked, hesitantly. The lock clicked and the door opened just a crack. Patton's face appeared, and Roman gasped at the sight of him. Patton had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep; his lips cracked and dry, bleeding a little. His hair was messy and unkempt, and his cheeks were stained with tears. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"Oh, Patton... This ... This break up has really done a number on you, hasn't it?" Roman said, sighing.  
"Yeah, it has," Patton said hoarsely. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit, shall we?" Roman asked.   
"Okay," Patton agreed, thrusting open the door. His room was a mess as well, there were crumpled up tissue papers on the floor; the framed picture of him and Logan also on the floor, the glass shattered. His bed was unmade, the sheets tangled, the comforter thrown half-way off the bed.  
"Patton, you really are a mess."  
"I know, it's disgusting. I'm disgusting. I really did love him, you know, more than life itself." Patton said, sighing. He adjusted his glasses, and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.   
"Man, I really let myself go, didn't I, kiddo?" Patton said, and, for the first time since the break up, he allowed himself a small smile.


	4. Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gives a Logan a speech that will convince him to get back together with Patton.

Logan is sitting on his bed, staring blankly at a photo of him and Patton. In the picture,the two are sitting on the couch. Patton is snuggled into Logan's side, his face tilted up, smiling at Logan. Logan is looking down at Patton, their faces just inches apart. Logan's lips are curled into an awkward smile. They're holding hands. The photo is so sweet, and it reminds Logan of a better time, tears spring to his eyes. But they quickly fade away when a knock sounds at his door. His heart leaps, and, for a moment, he hopes it's Patton. But he's disappointed when he opens it to find Virgil, Thomas's anxiety. Virgil looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.  
"Hi," Logan says, surprised. Well, Virgil does have a thing about popping up at random, seemingly out of nowhere, but he does it so often it shouldn't be all that surprising. "So? Why are you here?" "Prince Charming sent me here to discuss the whole breaking up with Patton thing. He says that,hopefully, if whatever I say is enough to get you to realize that you've done something wrong, you'll get back together with Patton." Virgil says, pinching his nose bridge with his thumb and forefinger, as though talking to Logan was a headache in itself. "How have I done something wrong? I just told Patton that we needed some space because,one, he hesitated when I asked him if he loved me and, second, we were only dating-apparently- because I gave him a sense of security that he couldn't find himself." Logan says, annoyed at the accusation that he was at fault. "Well, because of this, Patton hasn't eaten or slept in who knows how long. He's been in his room, refusing to come out, crying his eyes out- because of you. The only time he comes out is to use the bathroom, and, even then, it's brief. This is your fault entirely. Patton loves you, Logan. He does. And I know I might not be the kind of person to tell you this because of my personality, but I know what love is. " Virgil says, taking a short breath before beginning again, " Roman gave me a reason to believe that life is worth fighting for- that he he is worth fighting for. And that, maybe, the world isn't as bad as I had previously believed it to be. Roman is one if the few people who make me feel special, and that's saying something." "That-Patton hasn't what?" "I'm not done, yet, Logan. If you love someone, you hold them tight and never let go." Virgil says,"And as for what you've done wrong? Well, that was it. You just let the one person who makes you happy,who loves you for you, go. And that, my friend, is the biggest mistake you've ever made in your life." Logan's shoulders sagged forward. A this time Patton has been suffering, because of him.Virgil was right,of course. He was very good at pointing out people's mistakes, and this was his biggest one yet. He loved Patton, with all of his heart. Patton made him feel things no one else could. He had to make it up to Patton. But how? "Go to him, he needs you more than ever right now." Virgil says, nodding.


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton get back together.

Logan nods, swings open the door, and steps out into the hall. Patton is talking to Roman, in a hushed voice. Roman is trying to smooth out the mess that it Patton's hair, while trying to coax him into eating a banana.  
"Patton?" Logan asks, standing a few inches away from the two. Patton and Roman both look at him. Oh, god, Logan thinks when he sees Patton's face.   
"Logan! I assume Virgil, my dark prince, has talked to you,yes?" Roman says, hopefully.  
"Yes, indeed he has. In fact, he gave me a whole speech." Logan says, trying for a smile. But Patton is hardly looking at him.  
"Oh,I'm so proud of him. Because he didn't want to get involved, no siree, but I told him, I did, that our dear friend is suffering and I refuse to sit idly by while someone is in pain." Roman says, looking back at Patton, who is picking at his nails. Well, I'll , uh, I'll leave you to it, then! Do try and eat, Patton." He says, before going off to go find Virgil.  
"Patton-"  
"I know I said I would try and talk to you, but I just....can't." Patton says, his eyes screwed shut; his fists clenched into tight fists, pressed against his thighs.  
"Patton, just listen. You don't have to say anything." Logan says, his heart squeezing painfully. Patton nods. "Virgil told me that my biggest mistake, thus far, was letting you go. He said you loved me, I believe him. I believe you. Patton, you make me so happy, and I'm an idiot for hurting you."   
Patton swallows, and Logan takes two steps forward so that they're right in front of each other." I love you, Patton. You mean the world to me. I never, ever want to hurt you again." Logan continues, reaching up to trace Patton's lips with his thumb. Patton swallows again.  
"Do you mean it? Truly?" Patton asks, his voice cracked with emotion. He's trying hard not to cry.  
"Yes, Pattycakes, I do." Logan says, dropping his hand. It's a nickname he will only say if they are alone. He leans forward and their lips touch. Patton inhales sharply, his hand reaching up to cup Logan's face, deepening the kiss. Logan places his hands on Patton's hips, pulling him closer. The kiss seems to last forever, but it's only been a minute. They break apart for air.  
"So... We're back together, then?" Patton asks, breathlessly. Logan rolls his eyes playfully. God, he loved this man.  
"What do you think?" He responds, the pulls Patton in for another kiss.


End file.
